


【TSN/ME】爱情，咒语与魔药

by ChillyIsland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Compelling spell, HP AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Potion that takes years off, Ravenclaw! Eduardo, slytherin!mark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Eduardo made a prank on his “best friend “Mark. As a Slytherin, Mark chose to pay him back. Badly.Summary：Eduardo在情人节当天跟他“最好的朋友”Mark开了个玩笑。作为一个斯莱特林，Mark选择狠狠地报复回去。HP AU，一份小甜饼请查收(´･ω･`)
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg





	【TSN/ME】爱情，咒语与魔药

———————————正文———————————

“Edu，你在做什么——现在可是休息时间。”Chris带着满心汗水走到礼堂，扶着Eduardo的肩膀毫无形象地在一边坐下。Dustin与Sean·Parker紧跟在他身后，也聚集到同一张桌子旁。

“配点东西。” Eduardo在收拾药材的间隙抬起头，注意到了三个人，“我不知道你们把他也带来了。”

“见到你也很高兴，亲爱的Edu，” 还没来得及换下穿着斯莱特林训练服的Sean露出一个完美的假笑，向还在桌前忙碌的拉文克劳点点头，“ '他'有个名字叫Sean，Sean·Parker.” 

“Mark在哪。”

Eduardo直接干脆地忽视了对方，这依然没有影响斯莱特林的好心情。

“他还在训练——魁地奇杯马上就到了，队长恨不得把我们一天二十四小时留在球场上，” Chris大口灌下冰镇南瓜汁，在他的上唇沾了一圈可笑的淡黄色痕迹，但他好像没察觉到一样继续兴奋地回答：“你知道斯莱特林第一场是跟赫奇帕奇；我们刚才在场上碰见对方了，要我说会是场很精彩的比赛，Dustin跟我不如对方击球手的力量，但我们有技巧；不过他们的找球手可没有Mark好——”

“没关系，” Eduardo冷淡地回答，“他们的追球手看上去块头很大，仍然有可能把他从扫帚上撞下来。”

“呃……别担心Edu，Mark在天上很灵活——” Chris的安慰还没来得及说完就被打断。

“我希望他从上面掉下来，摔断三根肋骨。”

在Eduardo说完后他们同时陷入了尴尬的沉默，只有Sean依然挂着嘲讽的笑：“天哪Eduardo，你对Mark的爱真是独特又迷人。”

“谢谢。” Eduardo看上去丝毫没有受到影响。Chris与Dustin在这场谈话中识趣地选择保持沉默。他们知道去年圣诞节的时候，Mark与Eduardo这对模范情侣之间发生了一场史无前例的信任危机，而且Sean似乎也牵扯到了其中；虽然不清楚过程以及Mark究竟做了什么，但重要的是他们最终又和好如初。只是Eduardo与Sean依然时不时互相冷嘲热讽。

“咳咳……所以，你在做什么？我记得上次在课堂上你就把魔药课作业配完了。” Dustin看上去对拉文克劳手中的工作很感兴趣，他凑过去闻了闻药剂上方的紫色雾气，却立刻被呛得咳嗽连连。

“缩身药水。” Eduardo看起来不太希望进行这个话题，趁着加热苦艾汁的功夫抬起头看向Chris，“所以，魁地奇，huh？我们的下一场是跟格兰芬多，能不能从你的小男友那得到点内部消息，比如他们打算用什么战术？”

Eduardo装作没看到Chris的摇头，继续兴致勃勃地说，“得了，就不能给我点暗示？”

“不行Edu，我不会背叛亲爱的Sean的，”

“什么？”

“不是你，Parker. 我们是朋友，但你是个玩弄女性的讨厌花花公子。如果不是从一年级就认识你，我就把蟾蜍跟鼻涕虫扔在你脸上。”

“你真贴心。” Sean歪起脑袋，毫不留情地挖苦他：“所以一当你有了男朋友，我就变成'Parker'了，嗯？”

“说真的Edu，你们比赛那天我会去给格兰芬多加油——但你们有Dustin，所以扯平了。”

“我还没说要去看——” Dustin看到Chris威胁地举起魔杖，飞速改口：“没错，我当然支持拉文克劳。All Hail Ravenclaw！”

恰好，黑色的坩埚中发出轻轻的“嘭”声，再次吸引了众人的注意力。

“这到底是什么？” Dustin这次保持了谨慎的距离，“我闻到了水仙草、乌头和荨麻。”

“我说过了，缩龄剂。”

“你要缩龄剂干什么？” 

“不是给我的。” Eduardo看上去愈发不情愿，他叹口气，知道今天休想蒙混过关。“我要给Mark喝下去。”

“为什么？” 好奇宝宝达达看着药剂在坩埚中翻滚、沸腾，“我记得他的生日还在你之后，把他变得更年轻一点？”

“你可以理解为我们之间的，嗯，情趣。”

“噗——”

一旁的Sean没忍住笑喷出声，引来Eduardo冷淡地瞥了他一眼，“你说谎的技巧跟你的魁地奇技术一样烂，Eduardo Saverin。他要好好地收拾Mark，如果你还没看出来的话达达亲爱的。”

“通过把他变小？”

“不不，” Eduardo彻底放弃了挣扎，开始正经解释起来，“不只是一般的变小。想象一下，只有三、四五岁的Mark，连话都说不清楚，更没法反抗——而你可以任意欺负他，戏弄他，看着他愤怒地发疯却无力阻止，只能屈辱忍受……”

Eduardo的声音邪恶又充满诱惑，这让一边的Chris听得入了迷：“好主意！咳、不，我的意思是，” 作为谈话中心受害者的室友，Chris决定至少假装一下关心，“你难道不怕Mark事后发现会有什么反应？”

“得了，他能怎么报复我？也熬点'有趣'的魔药偷偷下在我的南瓜汁里？” Eduardo眨眨眼，一边手脚不停，有条不紊地分别将蟾蜍的角、蛞蝓血液与豪猪刺扔进锅里，“Mark的魔药学O.W.Ls才拿了个A——他还是个斯莱特林。”

九门成绩都达到E以上、魔药成绩是O的拉文克劳满意地看着药剂由发着荧光的绿色转变成清澈透明的样子。

“我保证自己不会被发现——上次我悄悄往Sean的牛排上挤了几滴胡话药水，他甚至都没发现自己一上午每次试图开口都在说'你把土豆放在我的窗帘罩衣恰到好处'。”

“你说什么？！”

“我要杀了你，你这个娇生惯养的小少爷——” 刚才还保持着平静的Sean一下从桌边跳起来，气得咬牙切齿，“那次Lisa因为我在跟她亲热的时候不停地叫一个男人的名字把我甩了！——直到现在那帮五年级的格兰芬多女孩都以为我是个同性恋！”

“当心亲爱的Sean，” Eduardo轻描淡写地看向他，“也许下次我真的能找到一份混有随便哪个男生成分的迷情剂然后滴几滴在你的食物里。” 顿了顿，他又满含威胁地盯着Sean，“除了Chris和他那个格兰芬多的小男友，我会随便找一个——连Dustin都不能排除；不过也许，你会喜欢那个长得像巨怪与妖精混合体、在魔咒课上成功点着了半个教室的四年级拉文克劳？”

“还有，如果你尝试用任何方式告诉Mark，我就走进禁林然后把混有你一部分的引诱药剂给随便什么动物灌下去。”

“……我恨你。” Sean咬牙切齿地看着Eduardo，但一方面他又觉得对方的警告完全没有必要：他永远不会放过任何一个看着Mark出丑的机会。

在一旁保持着沉默的Dustin浑身颤抖了两下，摇摇头，“有时候我觉得你比Sean更像一个斯莱特林，说真的，你一个纯血——Sean甚至是个混血——是怎么进入拉文克劳的？”

“大概因为我不够真诚。”

Eduardo小心翼翼地将药水转移至试管中，随后藏在自己的袖子里，确保从外面没人能看出来。

……………

“Edu，不是我怀疑你的魔药水平——” Chris谨慎地慢慢开口，生怕自己的哪一句话惹恼了对方、自己第二天的饮料里就会多出点什么特殊成分，“可你难道不想先试验一下成品吗？”

“嗯，” Eduardo点点头，“Mark就是我的实验品。”

梅林在上，Sean打了个冷战，同情又幸灾乐祸地想象第二天见到Mark的场面；Dustin和Chris互相注视了一眼，意识到自己以后最好不要做出什么惹恼Eduardo的事。

——————————————

Mark离开球场的时候已经快到熄灯时间了。他匆匆穿过场地，希望在宵禁前赶回宿舍——当然倒不是因为他在乎，只是这样更方便一些，不用对肖像施混淆咒。

在他即将踏上斯莱特林公共休息室的前一秒，Mark感觉到自己左边口袋里有什么东西动了起来，紧接着发出尖叫。他掏出那个神秘物体随意挥了一下魔杖，随后干脆地扭头改变方向，向拉文克劳男生宿舍走去。

在踏上拉文克劳的地盘之前，Mark抽出魔杖开始对着自己念出一串长长的咒语：起作用了。他的身体变得透明，逐渐与周围景物融为一体。

塔楼顶层

夜风吹过屋顶的声音，偶尔还能听见猫头鹰棚屋中扇动翅膀、羽毛摩擦的响动。这恐怕是整所学校唯一能听到的地方。

楼梯口处，青铜的鹰状门环缓缓颤抖着开口，灰尘从上面簌簌掉落下来：

“ 我是面具的揭露者，当我出现，朋友变成敌人。我是什么？”

“背叛。”

Mark有些不耐烦地回答，这就是他为什么不喜欢绝大部分拉文克劳，或者说，绝大部分人的原因。故作聪明惹人厌烦，他又无法忍受愚蠢。

“回答正确。”

石门打开了。蓝色与青铜色的丝绸幔帐挂在墙上，穹顶的天花板上布满万千星辰，与下方深蓝色的地毯交相辉映。屋内放满了桌子、椅子和书柜；通向宿舍的门旁矗立着一尊由白色大理石制成的罗伊纳·拉文克劳的高大雕像。通往私人图书馆的的门就在雕像旁边。

Mark径自穿过坐着两三个学生的壁炉旁的沙发，连一个眼神都懒得分给其他一切；他熟门熟路地走上楼梯，左拐，来到第四个门前。

他甚至不愿敲门，而是粗暴地用开锁咒打开，随后飞快侧身挤进宿舍里。

“我不明白你为什么非得让我来这，” Mark还没来得及解除幻身咒就飞快地开口，对着宿舍里唯一的人抱怨，“我的腿酸得要命——你知道被迫在飞天扫帚上待四五个小时然后爬上五层楼梯的感觉吗？”

“你看上去累坏了。” Eduardo仅仅简短地评价，而Mark在半条腿还是透明的状态下毫不客气地躺上了他的床，顺势将头枕在对方的大腿上。

“为什么你不能来斯莱特林的休息室，” Mark毫不客气地指责，也许他没想让声音听上去有些委屈，“我每次都把口令告诉你，根本没什么——这次是'纯血'，你完全可以——”

“因为我发现在水底那种压抑深沉的感觉令我恶心，” Eduardo注意到Mark因为斯莱特林的骄傲瞬间阴沉下去的脸色，急忙补充：“我有深海恐惧症，而且讨厌巨乌贼的触角吸附在玻璃上发出的声音；还有，我不喜欢每次我去你们宿舍时那几个斯莱特林看我的眼神。”

“你没什么需要担心的，要是个泥、麻瓜种，” Mark飞快改口，他知道Eduardo讨厌他说那个充满歧视的词，“早就被扔出去了——那只是他们表示接受你的一种方式。而且你永远不用担心他们会告发你——我来拉文克劳的塔顶都要施幻身咒，仅仅是为了防止被你们当中哪个'好奇心过盛'的拉文克劳发现。” 

“真是天大的荣幸，” Eduardo讽刺地点点头，用手指轻轻梳理着Mark那一头卷毛，另一只手不知道从哪掏出瓶冰镇南瓜汁，“给你留的。”

“你可以喂我。”

Mark没有觉得丝毫不妥，依然懒懒地躺在Eduardo的大腿上休息。要是换了平时Eduardo早就把他踹下去——但是今天不一样。

Eduardo体贴地为他插上吸管，看着瓶中的液体逐渐减少到一半。

他笑得更加开心起来，这让Mark看得也跟着扯开了嘴角，那是在他注意到自己的变化之前。

Mark的眼前开始发晕，周围的一切似乎都在不停变大；他的眼前一黑，整个人缩到了过大的巫师袍中，被衣服遮挡住了视线。

当回到四岁的Mark努力挥动着短短胖胖的小手，跌撞着从衣服中挣脱，Eduardo已经笑得瘫倒在床上。

“操你，Eduardo Saverin.” Mark很快反应过来发生了什么，他阴沉着脸瞪着一边可怜的还剩下的半瓶南瓜汁，努力蹒跚地迈着短短的小腿过去，假装“不小心”地双手推着瓶子打翻在地上。

“得了Mark，成熟点，” Eduardo懒洋洋地挥了一下魔杖清理干净淡黄色的痕迹，依然笑得断断续续，“你现在看上去可比刚才可爱多了。”

Mark现在看上去确实像个天使，纯蓝色的大眼睛，长睫毛，一头卷卷的浅棕色头发与肉呼呼的身体。如果他能改掉脸上那副要杀人的表情，绝对可以称得上完美。

回到四、五岁大小的斯莱特林阴沉着一张脸瞪着对面的人：“我要衣服。”

“当然了，它们就在你面前……噢，” Eduardo眨眨眼，很快意识到问题所在，“抱歉Mark，我这没有给小孩子穿的衣服。”

“你的智商也一起熬进魔药里了？还是说你突然变成了哑炮？” Mark尖锐地质问，“缩小咒wardo。”

“如你所愿。”

Eduardo笑吟吟地盯着变小的Mark，心情依然美妙。魔杖现在有Mark的半个身子左右长，他根本无法很好地使用；至于Eduardo——

“速速缩小。”

Mark看着一堆巴掌大小的衣服掉下来，怀疑地扬起一边眉毛：“你魔咒课的O.W.L考试是怎么通过作弊拿到E的？”

“你知道至少多少年的练习才能让物品完美变成自己想要的大小吗？” Eduardo平静地回答，“我可以去浴室拿条我的浴巾——”

“我拒绝。”

“或者把你光着身子扔出去。我才不在乎他们谁会看到、或者谁会被发现在学院之间串行公共休息室而被扣掉五十分。”

“……我以为你已经原谅我了，”永远信奉利益至上的斯莱特林从善如流地屈服。Mark换上一副委屈的声音，配上他还未变声的又软又甜的音色把Eduardo的心都融化了，“wardo，我以为你说过，去年圣诞节——”

“当然了，” Eduardo拿过浴巾把Mark的整个身体裹住，在脖子上打了个结，“去年的事早就结束了——别误会，我只是单纯地想给你一个情人节惊喜。”

“通过在前一天晚上羞辱我？”

“不。说真的，你看上去棒极了。” Eduardo诚心地看着他，“现在，我送你回寝室？”

“你疯了吗。” Mark诧异地瞪大了眼睛，“你意识到现在距离宵禁过去了多久——而且我宁死也不会让别人看到我的样子。”

“……今晚你可以待在这。” Eduardo看上去有些不情愿，而Mark则是嘲讽地看了他一眼：“说的像我以前没待过一样。”

Eduardo接收到了Mark的眼神。

他扑上去，将对方揉进怀里。

没人，没有人能拒绝一个幼年期的Mark。尽管长大的他被称为“斯莱特林的暴君”，依然无法改变现在的他看上去惹人怜爱又弱小。

“放我——下来！wardo——你的骨头要把我硌疼了！”

“碰！”

因为挣扎力度过大加上全新的体态，Mark一时间没有控制好，大头朝下摔在了地上。

那看上去可真疼，Eduardo一边真心实意地看着泪眼汪汪的小Mark心疼，一边又幸灾乐祸地想，活该。

“……药效会持续多久？”

“嗯…大约六个小时。”

“很好。明天早上我会让你后悔的。”

“当心Mark，” Eduardo从他的袖子里掏出一小瓶东西摇摇，“不要做让你自己后悔的事。”

………………

“好了Mark，赶紧上来，我要关灯了。”

Eduardo换上黑色的睡衣打着哈欠爬上床，魔杖指向床头闪烁的灯光。意外的是他久久没有听到回答，最终还残存的一丝对Mark的怜悯与人性让他爬下床寻找。

“Mark？”

在帮Mark拿下洗漱用品、把他抱在怀里擦着他胖胖的、还有五个肉漩的小手以及帮他擦脸后，Eduardo觉得身心俱疲。

最终，他在床尾发现了那个站着的小小的人影。

“Mark？” Eduardo放缓了声音，温柔地小声开口，“怎么了亲爱的，你怕黑吗——我可以为你留一盏灯。”

“我再重申一遍，身体缩小不代表我的心志是个孩子——你的智商再次抛弃你逃走了吗？”

真不可爱。

“好吧——那你在磨蹭什么？”

沉默。

就在Eduardo的耐心即将消失殆尽，黑暗中终于传来一个小声的咕囔：“……上去。”

“什么？”

“我说，” Mark不得不奶声奶气地提高声音，“你得抱我上去。这个该死的床太高了，还有周围这些幔帐！”

Eduardo好不容易才忍住笑将Mark抱上来，顺便为他掖好被子，熄灯，给自己施一个无声咒，然后放声大笑。

…………

“wardo，你把整个床都弄得晃个不停。我假设你要么突然犯了癫痫，或者在大笑？”

“……”  
“晚安Mark。”

Eduardo好不容易停下来，一边擦着眼泪一边回答。令他意外的是，不一会儿一个小小的温热身躯钻进自己怀里。拉文克劳小心翼翼低下头，感觉到带着热气的吐息喷洒在脖颈附近。

“……你不该惹一个斯莱特林。”

Eduardo困得迷迷糊糊，只来得及说一句“什么”便彻底入睡。还不到一米Mark在被窝中缩成一团，固执地将两只小短手圈在Eduardo腰间，头埋在胸前。

夜晚的凉风吹过霍格沃茨的塔顶，在舒缓的节奏与熟悉的陪伴中，Mark终于睡着了。

——————————

第二天早上，在斯莱特林的长桌上，精神饱满的Chris与Dustin正拼命往自己的盘子里塞着鸡腿、面包与小香肠。感谢梅林，昨晚Mark一整夜都没有回来，这意味着没人强迫他们整晚保持清醒研究魁地奇战术，或者根据以往考试的规律猜测今年的变形考试会让他们干什么。

“说起来，我们是不是应该担心一下Mark去哪了？”

Dustin嘴里塞满了面包，口齿不清地嘟囔着。

“我打赌他因为晚归被哪个教授抓住了，” Chris在一旁幸灾乐祸地回应，“也许被抓去费尔奇那里进行劳动服务。”

“你们把Mark想得像一个愚蠢的麻瓜，” Sean懒洋洋地摇晃着手中的玻璃杯，忽然眼睛亮了起来：“噢，我想你们都猜错了；抬头看看谁来了，再猜猜Mark昨晚究竟在哪过的——我先来，拉文克劳的塔顶。”

Dustin与Chris抬起头，正好看见他们昨晚整夜未归的室友，此刻正牵着一个拉文克劳的手从西南角的入口进来。

他们在礼堂入口停下争论了几句，Eduardo看上去有些恼怒，烦躁地走动着试图挣脱，但他最终不情愿地被Mark牵着向斯莱特林的餐桌走来。

周围的人看上去对这一切已经习惯了，旁边两个低年级的同学甚至主动为拉文克劳让出一个位置。

剩下的三个人带着诡异又兴奋的笑容，几乎是在坐下的一瞬间，Sean就带着满脸笑容地开口：“不是我要批评些什么——不过至少等到成年？你们也许不知道一个一夜未归的舍友有多让人担心。”

“看在梅林的份上，闭上你的嘴Sean，” Eduardo有气无力地端起一杯南瓜汁，“不要让你污秽的思想影响到我。还有——”

看上去憔悴无比的拉文克劳转头看向Chris和Dustin，“我发誓不是你们看到的那样，昨晚什么也没有。”

“我们什么都没说，”Dustin耸耸肩，“不过别担心Edu，现在没人用老式的贵族水准衡量什么了，呃…总之，我只是有一句忠告，”

斯莱特林的级长深吸一口气，“注意身体与安全，好吗？”

…………

“斯莱特林扣五分，因为取笑同学。” 

“别傻了Edu，你知道级长之间不能相互扣分。”

“我知道，所以Sean Parker先生要承担这五分的损失。”

“？！”

…………

Sean看上去似乎很想还回去，至少好好嘲笑一番对方昨晚的举动，但桌边突如其来的变故阻止了一切。

Mark看上去在……变小。

“见鬼的怎么回事？！”

已经带上童音的Mark愤怒地尖叫起来，在他掉下椅子的前一秒被Dustin一把扶住。

“你说过药效只有六小时的！”

Eduardo同样有些迷惑，他确信自己的魔药配方与操作手法没有问题。除非……

“他没有——” Sean坐在Mark的对面，笑的得意又欠揍，手中还拿着不知道什么时候从Eduardo那里偷来的小玻璃瓶，“亲爱的Mark，你不能只让Eduardo享受昨晚的乐趣，最起码，让我们看看小时候的你有多可爱。”

长桌的骚动已经引起了不少人的注意，万幸周围的斯莱特林意识到有什么不对，自发围成了一圈阻隔了外界的目光。

在事件进一步发酵之前，Eduardo识趣地跳起来，用宽大的袍子整个将Mark包裹住，抱起来急匆匆向外走去。他路过Sean的座位后想起来什么，又快速走到对方身边低声说：“斯莱特林加五分，因为勇气可嘉——”

“Eduardo·Saverin！我听见你的话了！！唔唔——！”

Eduardo不经意地用手捂住袍子里的物体，优雅地笑笑离开了礼堂。

…………

当变回正常的Mark再次出现在斯莱特林公共休息室时，引起了不少人的注意。绝大部分人维持着一定兴趣，却依旧礼貌地继续着自己的事。除了几个人——

“嘿Mark，很高兴看到你回来——Edu在哪？你怎么没把他带回来……”

“你应该还记得他是个拉文克劳，” Mark假笑着看向Chris，后者无所谓地耸耸肩，“以前从来没见你在意过——你把他怎么了。”

“我什么都没做。” Mark轻描淡写地坐在壁炉旁，“他被罚了半个月的劳动服务——因为对同学下药，以及拉文克劳扣二十分。”

“天哪，才二十？”  
Sean举着写了一半的魔药课论文也凑过来，“教授一定变得仁慈了。”

“很不幸，拉文克劳的院长率先做出的这个决定——如果我们的院长在，可怜的拉文克劳全年都要垫底了。”

“真棒——说起来，我还以为你会把我供出来。”

“你太小看我了。”

Mark快速地抽出魔杖指向Sean的论文，下一秒，羊皮纸变得一片空白。

“什么——Mark Zuckerberg！那是篇四英尺的论文，明天就要交了！”

“You're welcome. 也许下次偷拿wardo的魔药以及放在我的南瓜汁里之前你会再考虑一下。你让我在整个年级的人面前难堪。”

“呃……公平地说，只有四分之一的人。” Chris安慰地拍拍Mark肩膀，“斯莱特林把'案发现场'围了起来，只有少部分人看清楚了。”

“………”

————————————————

“ 我可以被打破哪怕无人经手，我可以被给出再被夺去。有些人用我来欺骗，但是当我如期而至,我便是最好的礼物。我是什么？”

“……承诺。”

Eduardo有气无力地回答着青铜鹰像提出的开门问题。

他刚刚被迫去整理魔法史课上需要的资料，那些厚厚、至少积攒着两英寸灰尘的羊皮纸，甚至在他触碰之前有些已经开裂——而他不得不亲手把全部资料清理干净、按年代字母排序摆好——不许使用魔杖。

现在他只想洗个舒服的热水澡，然后躺在床上痛痛快快睡一觉。

“你回来得可真晚。我猜劳动服务很辛苦？”

“多亏了你，谢谢。” Eduardo回过头，毫不意外地看到自觉躺在他床上、此刻正无聊地挥舞着魔杖的斯莱特林，即便在黑暗中Eduardo都能注意到魔杖尖迸溅的火花在他的床单上烧出了几个洞。

“你有三分钟的时间滚回自己的寝室，不然我就去报告随便哪个教授，然后高兴地看着你也受到惩罚。”

“我以为你见到我会高兴一点，” Mark看上去毫不畏惧对方的威胁，“考虑到你对我做的事——”

“你当着教授的面说我对你下药！” Eduardo愤怒地指责，“今天早上可不是我干的——”

“可是魔药出自你手，加上昨天晚上发生的一切——我们扯平了，好吗？”

“说得就像你也需要做半个月的劳动服务一样，还是在期末……”Eduardo打着哈欠走向盈洗间，丝毫没注意到身后床上人若有所思的目光。

……

“wardo？”

“嗯？”

Eduardo口齿不清地回答，手中还抓着一截毛巾。他甚至连头都懒得扭过去看一下。

“我突然想到，现在扯平也许太容易了。”

“什么——？”

Eduardo迷惑地转过头，看到坐在他床上的斯莱特林魔杖尖直指向他。

他条件反射地抽出魔杖要施展一个缴械咒，但他意识到对面的不是别人，是Mark。以理智著称的拉文克劳最终被本能战胜，他的手最终停在身体两侧，僵硬地看着对面闪着红光的魔咒落在自己身上。

………………

“你对我做了什么？”

Eduardo终于找回了他的理智，开始检查身体上下是否出现了异样。有一瞬间他确信Mark将自己变成了一只小猪，或者巨乌贼之类的令Eduardo产生生理厌恶的东西。

奇怪的是，当他四处查看，Eduardo并不感觉紧张，他的呼吸平稳，双手不见任何颤抖。

他是如此背叛本能地去相信Mark，甚至超过了相信自己。

“没什么——你的警觉未免太低了wardo，” Mark依旧懒散地坐在铺着蓝色与青铜色丝绸的立柱床上，“如果我真的想动手现在你已经躺在地上了。”

因为面对的是你。

Eduardo将这句话咽进肚子里爬上床的另一侧，而Mark自觉地靠了过来。

“别离我这么近，我确信寝室的单人床足够宽敞。”

“你真冷淡wardo.” 

“也许你告诉我究竟对我施了什么魔咒，然后我会改变态度。”

“你会自己发现的——已经很晚了。”

Eduardo装作听不见Mark语气中的暗示，坚定地将对方推远后关上床头灯。

“晚安Mark。”

“wardo，我想你过来抱着我睡。”

Eduardo几乎要被对方的理所当然气笑，他还在思考Mark刚才究竟对他做了什么，而很快疑虑就打消了。拉文克劳嘲讽地咧开嘴角，刚想要无情拒绝、却发现自己的胳膊不受控制地向旁边伸过去，最终僵硬地围在Mark身体两侧。

Mark满意地看着成效，无比自然地将头靠在Eduardo的颈窝：“晚安wardo.”

“Mark Zuckerberg，如果你现在不说清楚究竟做了什么，我就把你扔出去并报告教授！”

“我觉得你不会——现在，闭上眼睡觉。”

Eduardo努力抵抗——失败了。他的眼皮变得无比沉重，最终不受控制地闭上。睡意如潮水般涌上来，在彻底陷入黑暗之前，Eduardo留下了对Mark发自内心的善意祝福：“操你。”

————————

Dustin坐在斯莱特林的长桌旁，在今天早上第五次不可置信地揉着眼睛。

一旁的Chris目瞪口呆注视着对面，手中的叉子又一次失去方向戳到了他的脸上。

Sean看上去像是提前得到了他的圣诞节礼物，脸上控制不住的笑容以及身旁正在记录面前场景的记忆球彰显着他的好心情。

而长桌的对面，Eduardo正在顺从地投喂Mark，或者接受对方递到嘴边的食物。如果不是脸上的表情过于狰狞，其他三个人甚至要被眼前的场景所欺骗。

趁着众人向教室走去的功夫Dustin悄悄拉住Mark，后者此刻正理所当然地牵着Eduardo的手：“跟你谈谈，Mark？” 顿了顿又补充，“单独？”

…………

“什么？”  
Mark有些不耐烦地站在长廊口，目光仍停留在不远处还在等他的拉文克劳。

“你知道对同学施夺魂咒的下场对吗？”  
Dustin怀疑地看着他的室友，“梅林在上，我可不希望看着自己的朋友下半辈子都蹲在阿兹卡班，或者更糟糕，知道自己的朋友会施不可饶恕咒！”

“欣赏你的想象力Dustin，可惜你猜错了。” Mark笃定地反驳，甚至已经打算离开时又被愁眉苦脸的舍友扯住，“那么也许你愿意解释，今天Edu诡异的举动？”

“我不觉得有什么诡异。”

在离开之前，Mark回头十分认真地回答，“也许wardo今天只是突然想对他的男朋友好一点？”

那就见鬼了。  
Dustin看着Eduardo无比自然挽上Mark的手臂，在心里默默祈祷。替他们两个人。

………………

“……现在可以看到斯莱特林的击球手Chris——噢！漂亮的一击！他差点把赫奇帕奇的找球手打下扫帚，不过我确信很快……”

Dustin的两只手握着球棒，在全场游走。50:110，他们领先，但他现在只需要——嘭！

迎面而来的游走球被Dustin打向对面的赫奇帕奇，刚才那一击让他的手臂发麻，不过那没什么。Dustin继续飞过观众席，他能听到同院人的欢呼声；一片银绿色的海洋此起彼伏，构成学院的标志；不过似乎其中混进去了什么不同——

在嗖嗖乱飞的游走球偷袭中，Dustin抽空看向观众席，却看到差点让他跌下扫帚的一幕：Eduardo穿着拉文克劳的院服，坐在银绿色的海洋中，手里举着一条银绿色的小蛇模型，目光专注地盯着他们的找球手。

好不容易稳住身子的Dustin下意识扭头寻找Mark的身影，就在他扭头的瞬间，迎面而来的游走球直接将他砸下扫帚。

在被送去医疗翼的路上，Dustin捂着似乎要裂开的左肩，听到场上传来似乎要将校园掀翻的欢呼不忘龇牙咧嘴地询问身边人：“结果如何？”

“斯莱特林的找球手抓住了飞贼，80:260，比赛结束。”

好样的，Mark。

直到庞弗雷夫人端着一碗散发着下水道与臭鸡蛋味的魔药走来时，可怜的斯莱特林击球手一直这样想。

但Dustin的噩运并未就此结束。

几天后，当Chris为了去给他的小男友加油而不惜举着魔杖威胁他，Dustin抱着还打着白色石膏的左胳膊出现在拉文克劳观众席上。

没关系，他还有Edu可以陪着他。Dustin一边安慰自己，一边接受来自其他人向一个斯莱特林投来的疑虑目光。

然而，当比赛进行到一半都没看到那位巴西小少爷的影子，Dustin终于忍不住向身边人询问：“你见到Eduardo来了吗？”

“你说Saverin？不，他根本没来。” 一旁的拉文克劳奇怪地打量着Dustin身上银绿色的袍子，“今天早上他似乎要陪他的男朋友去图书馆？”

“……谢谢——劳驾。”

当他有气无力地抱着胳膊打算离开时，恰巧撞上了拉文克劳的院长。

小个子的魔咒课教授看着站在他面前的斯莱特林似乎有些意外：“噢，Moskovitz先生，” 他上下打量着对方，当目光落在那条受伤的胳膊上时变得同情又带着喜悦起来，“我不知道你对拉文克劳队这么狂热——天哪，太令人感动了，” 他拍拍对方的小腿，强硬地将斯莱特林按在整个观众席最显眼的位置，“斯莱特林加五分，快坐下吧Moskovitz先生，你找不到比这更好的位置了。”

整场比赛，斯莱特林的击球手捂着他的左胳膊，看着对面观众席激动地上蹿下跳的Chris，又想到今天早上遇到前往图书馆的Mark，开始认真考虑转学的可能性。

德姆斯特朗是个很好的选择，虽然他不喜欢那里的氛围；或者伊法魔尼……

总之，任何一个能让他远离这些人的地方，Dustin都维持着开放的观点。

…………

Eduardo Saverin此刻正在图书馆里写着一篇四英尺的魔药学论文——当然不是他自己的。一边的Mark则专心致志地捧着一本书，丝毫没有愧疚感。

显然，那天晚上Mark对他施了类似于服从命令的魔咒——根据Mark的原话，“完全自创，并且从目前来看，效果良好。”

截止到目前为止，Eduardo不得不屈服于对方的种种无理要求，包括但不限于帮对方完成魔药作业、晚上搂着Mark那尖刻得能戳死人的肩胛骨、在餐桌上互相喂食……

Eduardo发誓，如果不是魔咒所限，他会将Mark的脑袋敲开看看究竟出了什么问题，然后把他知道的所有恶咒扔到对方身上。

“wardo，晚上来我的寝室。”

“……我可以拒绝吗。”

“当然，” Mark愉悦地看着对方，“但我保证你晚上还是会过来。”

………………

这天晚上斯莱特林的公共休息室不知道是巧合还是人为，空无一人，Eduardo只在壁炉前的沙发上看到了一个西兰花脑袋。

壁炉中的火焰不时发出噼啪声，将四周的玻璃映出深沉的绿色；湖底的景色远比从外面看上去壮观，不仅仅是漆黑不见底，而更多的是——

Mark搂着Eduardo的腰将对方抱在自己腿上，他很欣赏对方无法反抗的样子。有时候Mark时常有种错觉，他似乎将Eduardo当成了食物，或者自己的所属物，总希望将他撕碎后揉进自己的骨血中。

…………

“说你爱我。”

“你爱我。”

“你知道我的意思wardo——说'我爱你'。”

一个无理的要求。就像这些天发生的一切。

“……我爱你。”

“再说一次。”

“我爱你。”

“再说一次。”

“我爱你。”

…………

哪三个字被人说得太多，却少有真心，所有人又都渴望听到？

“Again. ”

“……I love you. ”

“好了，我想我们之间的小游戏到此为止。” Mark有些遗憾地抽出魔杖，认真凝视着Eduardo的双眼，“wardo，站在原地别动，不许反抗——我会给你解咒，然后你会忘记这一切。”

“一忘皆——”

咒语被挡开了。

Mark惊讶地看着Eduardo敏捷抽出魔杖挥开他的咒语，随后他便被对方牢牢用石化咒定在原地。

Eduardo好整以暇地走上前，越凑越近，直到彼此能够感受到对方的呼吸，“亲爱的Mark，告诉你一个好消息，” 他搂住Mark僵硬的脸，在左右各印上一个吻，“你可爱的'小把戏'在大约六个小时后就失效了。”

“我不明白——” Mark的疑惑被凑上来的亲吻打断。玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇与他贴在一起，由于定身的作用，Mark甚至无法伸手搂住对方的腰，只能被动地任由Eduardo亲吻，他的双手替他解开扣子，伸进去四处游走——

“也许我只是想陪你做那些事，” 在间隙休息时Eduardo凑到他的耳边轻声吹着气，“也许我只是想在离开学校之前留下点什么，做点有意义的事——”

Mark感觉到浑身上下的血液都向下涌去。就在他等待对方替他解咒然后他们一起回寝室时，Eduardo却突然抽身离开，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰：“梅林啊，看看时间，明早还有魔药课。”

在拉文克劳消失在寝室口的前一刻，Eduardo转过身看着仍僵在原地的Mark露出一个微笑，“晚安Mark。我爱你。”

————————

在第二年圣诞节假期到来的前一夜，刚入学的斯莱特林一年级有时会在他们的长桌上惊奇地看到一个拉文克劳，而年轻的雏鹰也会不时在餐桌上发现一抹扎眼的银绿色。

“也许我们该低调一些。”

Eduardo有些不安地接受着今天第三个斯莱特林一年级的注视，但他仍然没有放开Mark的手。

“不，” Mark若有所思地看着对方，“你知道，未来我们有太多用来低调的时间，为什么不珍惜现在呢？”

———————————end———————————


End file.
